thetldrfandomcom-20200213-history
Muertimus
dude fuckin Muert His posts are very subtle, one must posses a refined sense of humor to fully appreciate him. (Saelene wrote that half-sarcastically / half-ironically) Beginning of Apathy First started posting on the WoW OT in May '07 on his gnome rogue, Nuprin. When Summer was finally underway (June I guess I don't fucking know), he switched to his slightly more known Undead Priest. Look at the fucking title of this page for that name, bitch. suck some cocks. His first OT love was probably Fidelman, after he either Star Fox quote-bombed threads with him, or saw his musical taste(that he later ninja'd). Muertimus was soon directed to Nigma's vent, where he met Thrissaric (in chat because he's too shy to talk for real). They soon befriended each other after spamming the chat with "dasjkdkjsakjsadkj", "adkskadskaskksakas", or "how do say mah nam??". Through Thrissaric, he found the Free OT and other posters that he became efriends with, like Arkeia (Razik), Glaciation, Foxtrot, and idk some others. Posted on each Free OT (wtf is that some badge of honor?), and was moderator on 2.0 and 3.0, and received the exalted position of Second Admin on Free OT 3.0. Made an account on the TLDR halfway through the reign of Thrissaric on Free OT 2.0. His post count totaled nearly 300 by the time of the TLDR - Free OT merge, and now ranks in the top 10 of total posts. Posts mean everything. Was made admin on DoS out of pity for the Free Oats. Kohlberg A semi-successful troll arranged by Muertimus, with help from Thrissaric, Glaciation, and Saelene. It was only successful because Muertimus is so feminine that people never questioned Kohlberg's authenticity as a girl. He never actually did anything with the character (except for iceburning himself a couple of times for lulz), and mainly used it as an ego boost for his own creativity as a woman. ... Muertimus' Dream Girl http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fRcwQV0B5o4 Her name is Krey, gentlemen. She has been depicted in numerous hand drawn portraits. She has consecutively won Best Poster for the OT 3 years in a row. She is too good for me. Have you ever masturbated to a fully clothed girl posed in a non-erotic fashion? It ain't pretty. TLDR Days Through a clever use of his genuity and teligence, Muertimus created the odd theory of Meta Posting (he didn't really) which he began testing in small-scale case studies on various rodents that he would eventually dip into a water basin and slowly drown because he just doesn't care. When he noted the lethargy and apathy of a number of the rats, shortly before their watery grave in his makeshift pirate ship graveyard, he knew that he had at last found the one weakness that his arch-nemesis could never recover from: himself. Thus began an epic tale of intrique, murder, love, Qwee, meta, and trying too hard to make others laugh. Known as the jack-of-no-trades, Muertimus has seriously caused more harm to the TLDR than possibly Red Pill or the evil Jane. Silently orchestrating every major event on the forum for the past five months, he has found the perfect disguise for his devious delights. Noam dubbed it simply: "idc posting." His apathy and desperate attempt to be seen as intelligent has caused him to be lumped with Lixler, when he is actually a unique snowflake. Generally liked and generally hated, depending on whether he has his mom to help him to post or not, Muertimus is a wildcard. It has become apparent that the easiest way to rage him is to attack his most well known characteristic: that he has been too neutral and apathetic to ever have a forum characteristic. It has been super-effective thus far, and we are hoping of driving him out by Winter 2009. Idc era idc enough to post anything it doesnt really matter anyways ...muert.... Category:FreeOT Members Category:TLDR Members Category:People Category:Meta Posters Category:TF2 Crew Category:Simp Category:Krey